


[PODFIC] Cold read of such fragile, broken things

by DanaScully1013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (or discussion thereof), Ambiguity, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Art Welcome, Crying, Gen, Insecurity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Suicidal Thoughts, Voicemail, demon blood withdrawal, in a kind of round-about way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully1013/pseuds/DanaScully1013
Summary: Sam wishes that Dean would just get it over with already.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] Cold read of such fragile, broken things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such fragile, broken things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946218) by [The_Bookkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookkeeper/pseuds/The_Bookkeeper). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia801408.us.archive.org/19/items/such-fragile-broken-things-cold-read/such%20fragile%2C%20broken%20things%20%28cold%20read%29.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [such fragile, broken things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946218)

 **Author:** [The_Bookkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookkeeper/pseuds/The_Bookkeeper)

 **Reader:** [DanaScully1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully1013)

 **Length:** 21 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia801408.us.archive.org/19/items/such-fragile-broken-things-cold-read/such%20fragile%2C%20broken%20things%20%28cold%20read%29.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to kisahawklin who inspired me to give this cold reading thing a try! Also immense thanks to The_Bookeeper for posting blanket permission to podfic. I loved this fic, and I loved reading this fic. 
> 
> Also, holyshit cold reading is so much faster. Start to post in one day?? What is this world??
> 
> Yay!! :D


End file.
